(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ergonomic cooking pan cover and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cooking pan cover having a concave shaped cooking lid with an ergonomic handle designed to protection the hand of the user when steam is vented or a boil-over occurs during a cooking operation.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,140 to Henderson a cooking lid cover is disclosed having a concave shaped lid with a smooth dished configuration. The concave lid includes a central zone with perforations therein. The central zone is designed to be lower than the remainder of the lid. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,467 to Machate, Jr. a concave shaped cooking lid is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,672 to Cronheim a vent cover is illustrated and used for different sizes of cooking pans. The vent cover of Cronheim also includes a series of step-like ledges for fitting on different diameters of cooking vessels. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,040 to Colasent, an adjustable lid is described having a concave configuration with the lid designed for fitting on different diameters of cooking pans.
None of the above mentioned cooking lids and cover disclose the particular combination of structure, function and advantages of the subject ergonomic cooking pan cover as described herein.